Almost Magic
by Sparrowflight
Summary: Hundreds of year in the future, the four clans once again face a deadly terror. Four cats—one for each clan—are created by StarClan. These cats are the only ones who can save the clans from the threat in their home.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warriors.**

**Summary- Hundred of year in the future, the four clans once again face a deadly terror. Four cats—one for each clan—are created by StarClan. These cats are the only ones who can save the clans from the threat in their home.**

**I'll alternate chapters for each cat.**

**Prologue**

"Twolegs," a blue grey cat said softly. "The Clans have not seen twolegs. They do not know to avoid them, fight them, or recognize them."

"You are right, Bluestar," a flame colored cat replied. "We cannot warn them, the cats will not know of them. They do not know of twolegs."

Bluestar nodded. "What can we do, Firestar? The Clans can't die out."

"Make cats," Firestar replied quickly, implying that he had thought about this often.

"What do you mean?"

"Make four cats with the power of the stars. We can put knowledge from days long ago, when we lived. Knowledge of twolegs, of everything that might save the Clans."

"We can't!" gasped Bluestar. "It is against the code of the stars to create cats like that."

"It is also against the code to kill when we can help," Firestar pointed out. "No one will know but us, Bluestar. These cats will save the Clans, would you rather they die?"

"No."

That night Firestar visited the medicine cats of the Clans, giving them a prophecy.

_There will be four, kin of the stars, with knowledge beyond that of StarClan's. Together they shall win, apart they shall lose. Shadow, Thunder, River, and Wind will fight as one, each will fail, and black, silver, brown, and gold will win or fall together._

**Okay, long prophecy. The colors at the end are the colors of the cats pelts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Almost Magic**

**Chapter one: The Beginning**

The silvery kit squealed as her older brother tackled her. "Get off, Pinekit."

Pinekit glared at her. "You're not any fun anymore, Streamkit. I wish you never came to ThunderClan."

Streamkit tossed her head. "I like to think sometimes, I'm going to go talk to Hollykit. She doesn't attack me every second."

"Hollykit's boring," Pinekit sneered. "Just like you. I'm going to play with Leafkit."

Streamkit rolled her silver eyes. Leafkit was stuck up and rude. "Have fun."

"Streamkit, Pinekit," Fleetfoot, Pinekit's mother and Streamkit's foster mother called. "Come here, your apprentice ceremonies will be soon."

A spark of excitement flicked through Streamkit.

"Your mentor will be Icefeather," Lionstar, the leader, said to Streampaw. She was an apprentice! As her gaze flickered to Streampaw, Streampaw noticed her light gray eyes. They were emotionless. Why did she get the dignified, boring warrior, when Pinepaw was able to get Swiftclaw, a fun, energetic tom?

"Attack me," Icefeather said in a bored voice. Streampaw's belly churned in anger. She didn't think she could do anything! Streampaw flung herself at her mentor, flinching out of the way as Icefeather's paw lashed out. Icefeather was caught off balance, and Streampaw dodged out of the way as the warrior fell to the mossy forest floor.

Icefeather blinked. "Good job, I wasn't expecting that last move."

Streampaw swelled with pride. She had gotten praise as her first day as an apprentice!

As Streampaw was eating fresh kill, Pinepaw sauntered into camp carrying a mouse in his jaws.

"Look what I got," he said to Streampaw after placing the mouse in the fresh kill pile. "I bet you couldn't catch anything."

"You're right," Streampaw said calmly. "As I didn't go hunting. I had battle training."

"I bet you were awful!"

Streampaw lashed her tail. "I suppose you'll find out when you're at my mercy. When your fate is in my paws!"

Pinepaw laughed. "You'll never be able to beat me. You aren't even Clanborn!"

"Neither was Firestar!"

Pinepaw leaned close to her. "Firestar never existed. They made up a story about a kittypet leader to make some cats feel better about themselves."

Streampaw's eyes narrowed. "We'll see," she snarled. "We'll see." She stalked off to the apprentices den. Pinepaw would pay for acting like that. Just because she wasn't Clanborn! She would show him. She could be as good as any other apprentice. Especially Pinepaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing. Well, that was deep.**

**This chapter is from the WindClan apprentice, Dirtpaw.**

Dirtpaw flung himself out of camp. He sprinted across WindClan territory, trying to keep up with the other members of the patrol. Rabbitpaw, a quiet tom, had come to tell them that RiverClan had attacked their patrol. Dirtpaw hoped he got there in time to sink his teeth into a RiverClan cat's flesh.

Dirtpaw's dark brown fur stood on end as he could smell the stench of blood and RiverClan. Hawktree, his mentor, yowled out a challenge to the RiverClan warriors, which was not so gleefully answered by some. Still, the cats held their ground. WindClan threw itself at RiverClan. Hawktree's light gold body flew forward, and the rest of WindClan followed their deputy.

A golden apprentice leapt at Dirtpaw, and Dirtpaw first realized how pretty she was. Her perfect eyes were amber, she was small, but Dirtpaw knew that she couldn't be much younger than him. His thoughts were interrupted by the she-cat raking her claws across his muzzle. Dirtpaw hissed in pain and retaliated by sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

"You'll have to fight better than that, kittypet," she snarled, shaking him off.

Dirtpaw flew at her again, flinging his larger body at her. His weight crushed her, and she struggled instead of going limp. The RiverClan patrol leader yowled for the cats to retreat.

Dirtpaw smiled with delight. Hopefully RiverClan would stay away from WindClan borders.

"Gathering tonight," Hawktree said grimly. "Leafstar better speak to Brookstar tonight."

Dirtpaw nodded, still watching to golden apprentice retreat with her clan.

"I don't understand though, Brookstar was always hesitant to endanger her Clan. Needletooth might, but Brookstar makes her own decisions."

Dirtpaw nodded again, continuing to stare at the retreating RiverClan cats, which were now specks.

"Let's get back to camp," Hawktree called to his warriors. "We have to get some of your wounds checked out."

The WindClan warriors, tired but proud, left the battle sight and stalked back to their camp.

"That's a nasty cut," Otterpaw, the medicine apprentice, said quietly to Dirtpaw. "I'll be able to treat it." She turned and fetched some herbs, and carefully placed them over the cut. Dirtpaw winced as she placed some of the herbs, but Otterpaw ignored it. Dirtpaw couldn't imagine not being a warrior apprentice. He couldn't stand being confined to camp and having cat's lives in his paws.

"You good," Otterpaw said. "Come back tomorrow for me to check that it's healing well, and take it easy. Whitefur will talk to Hawktree about your training, but I think it would be best if you took it easy for a few days."

Dirtpaw nodded. One person he would always listen to would be the clan medicine cat.

**So, what did you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Warriors.**

Goldenpaw licked the scratch on her paw from the fight. She had been fighting a brown tom, and WindClan had to win. Their stench would never get out of her fur! The thought that one of them had even touched her in battle made her skin crawl.

Goldenpaw was small for her age, but still, as many cats said, it added to her beauty. Goldenpaw was pretty; she had a perfectly proportioned body, shiny golden fur with lighter pale gold stripes, and an intelligent look in her light blue eyes.

"Good job in the battle," her mentor, Blizzardclaw called. "I saw you fighting. You'll be a great warrior."

Goldenpaw smirked as a cluster of kits sent her admiring looks, ignoring the dirty looks from the older apprentices.

"Also, you'll be attending the gathering because you did so well," Blizzardclaw added. "I'm not sure who else is going, but I've got your place secured."

"Thanks," she said, ignoring the new dirty looks she knew she was receiving. Blizzardclaw was young, but he was deputy. Goldenpaw loved having him as a mentor, he was always relaxed and she was given special privileges, like going in the battle to attack WindClan.

"No problem," was the only reply, and Blizzardclaw turned, leaving Goldenpaw with three older, jealous apprentices.

Goldenpaw knew they were watching Blizzardclaw's white body until he was out of sight before they would start mocking her. It wasn't really a big deal; nothing these apprentices said could affect her.

"So how did you get Blizzardclaw to agree to that one, promise to leave him alone forever?" jeered the oldest of the apprentices, Mudpaw.

"I think someone's jealous," Goldenpaw said. "But then again, I've never had to deal with e boredom of being you."

"Mudpaw's right," Quailpaw said, using her high pitched, annoying voice. "There's no way she could get into a gathering!"

The third apprentice, Redpaw, said nothing but sent Goldenpaw a look that clearly meant, look out, they will try to hurt you.

"Well, look at what I just did," Goldenpaw said haughtily. "I better leave now, you're making me stupid." She stalked away. _Goldenpaw one; Mudpaw none_, she thought. If those would be her clan's best warriors, RiverClan could be torn apart by WindClan.

**Goldenpaw has a haughty sort of attitude, she thinks she's better than any of the other apprentices. It was encouraged by the elders who always fawned over how great she was. She also thinks WindClan is weak and her clan is the best.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

Blackpaw's ears twitched. The scents of the forest surrounded him; he could smell mouse, and…something else? It smelled awful, almost like the old badger home where he had been this morning. It almost made his midnight black fur stand on end.

"What is that?" he asked his mentor, Grayfur.

Grayfur peered into the trees. His dark gray body was tense. "That is the stench of ThunderClan."

Blackpaw nodded, he didn't talk much.

"We should return to camp before a ThunderClan patrol comes to take our territory. We won't be able to take them ourselves."

The two cats crept silently back to the secluded ShadowClan camp. Grayfur was unusually tense, but Blackpaw supposed that was because of ThunderClan. Grayfur was, to most of the clan, insane. Blackpaw respected the old warrior. He had seen more battles than their leader, walked through these forests a hundred more times. Grayfur would have been an elder, had that not been "the easy way out" as he called it.

"ThunderClan tried to kill us," Grayfur wheezed to Moldstar. "We were a good four tail lengths on our side of the border and they call us trespassers! I was a warrior before they were even born! All these new-fangled warrior traditions are horrible! I remember when I was able to walk into RiverClan and say hello to my friends without being called a trespasser or traitor!"

"How nice," Moldstar said, sounding slightly disgusted. The leader never had any patience for Grayfur. He called over his shoulder to an apprentice, "Tell Fishpaw to come out here immediately. I want to train him today."

The apprentice nodded and scurried out of sight.

Moldstar noticed Blackpaw standing beside Grayfur and smiled. "Blackpaw, can I speak to you in my den for a moment?"

Blackpaw glanced at his mentor, who nodded. "Alright," he said.

"You're a good apprentice," Moldstar said after they had seated themselves in his den. "Not many apprentices would have asked their mentor if they could leave before doing so. It reminds me of stories I've heard." Thee leader smiled again. "But that isn't the reason why I asked to speak with you. I wanted to ask if what Grayfur said was true."

"You don't trust your own warrior?" Blackpaw asked quietly.

"I do, believe me, I do. It's just that Grayfur has lost part of his quality to always tell the truth. I don't want to attack ThunderClan unless he's telling the truth."

"We were close to the border," Blackpaw said carefully. "He wanted to leave before a ThunderClan patrol came along and tried to attack us."

"But you never were attacked?"

"No."

"Thank you Blackpaw, for your time. You are an excellent apprentice I've heard."

"I've only been an apprentice for one day," Blackpaw said, confused.

"I bet you were wonderful though," Moldstar smiled. "Well, I expect even Fishpaw is ready by now. I'll see you around, Blackpaw."

Blackpaw's head was spinning. Something was odd about his leader. Blackpaw wanted to get to the bottom of it, and to be honest, he didn't really like Moldstar that much either.

**The next chapter will be from Streampaw's POV at the Gathering. All of the main characters will be there, just to give you a heads up.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Warriors.**

**I wrote this chapter in 1****st ****person, just to try something new. Let me know in your review if you prefer it in 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person, and I'll probably go with the majority.**

**This is from Streampaw's POV.**

My skin crawled, my heart beating rapidly. I could hardly dare to believe it. On my first day as an apprentice, I was going to the Gathering. Pinepaw glared at me, but I didn't care. I never had, so why should I start now? The mousebrain was paying his price for jeering at me earlier.

"What's wrong Pinepaw?" I sneered as I approached him.

He didn't reply, but just continued glaring at me.

"Are you upset that a weak, defenseless kittypet is going to the Gathering while the big, strong clan cat has to stay at the camp?" I mocked him.

"Shut up!"

"What a great comeback," I snapped sarcastically. "'Shut up,' oh, how am I ever going to get over that?"

"Leave me alone!" Pinepaw said, his voice becoming high and hysterical.

"I think it's time for the little kit to go to sleep," I said as I turned and stalked off to join the group of cats about to leave for the Gathering.

I leapt off the log-bridge and landed lightly on the ground.

"Listen, don't talk," Icefeather warned me under her breath before leaving to talk to some WindClan warriors.

I rolled my eyes at her retreating back. "I'll do whatever I want," I snarled under my breath. Looking around, I saw a WindClan and ShadowClan apprentice talking at the edge of the clearing, and a bored-looking RiverClan apprentice standing not far from them. They looked about my age, so I walked towards them. The WindClan apprentice was brown with amber eyes, and the RiverClan apprentice was gold with amber eyes that were incredibly similar. The ShadowClan cat was midnight black, with silver eyes which reminded me of my own.

"Hi," I said to the RiverClan apprentice. "I'm Streampaw."

"Hello," she said, talking to me as if I was below her. "I'm Goldenpaw."

I bristled. "I'm not below you!"

"I never said you were," Goldenpaw replied, but she didn't bother to disguise that I was in her words.

I turned and stalked away from the arrogant apprentice, planning on finding some nicer apprentices.

"You can come over here," called the WindClan apprentice that I had spotted earlier.

I changed course and moved over to him and his friend. "I'm Streampaw."

"Dirtpaw," the WindClan apprentice said.

"Blackpaw," the ShadowClan apprentice told me. He frowned. "Your eyes…"

Dirtpaw glanced at us. "That's weird. You aren't related, are you?"

"I was found," Streampaw said. "Probably a loner's kit and they couldn't have me with them." Only practice allowed Streampaw to say this emotionlessly.

"I was found just outside of camp. I never knew my parents. They could be dead, or they just couldn't handle a kit." He was as practiced as me at that.

Dirtpaw frowned. "That's weird."

"Yeah," I said. "We could be half-siblings."

"No, not that," Dirtpaw replied. "It's just that I was found in the same way."

"We could all be related!" I began excitedly. "And our mother couldn't keep us so we were abandoned at different camps—"

"But then it would be likely there were four of us," Blackpaw said.

The wheels in my mind were turning. At a sudden realization, I gasped. "The RiverClan apprentice, Goldenpaw!" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice. "Dirtpaw, her eyes are exactly like yours!"

"We're related to her?" Blackpaw said revulsion in his voice. "That stuck-up brat?"

"There's still some hope," Dirtpaw offered. "We don't know if she's Clanborn. We might get lucky."

"If we need anything it's that," Blackpaw muttered.

"Wait," Dirtpaw hissed. "The Gathering started, we've missed them calling it.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices," My leader was saying. "One is here."

Moldstar, the ShadowClan leader, began to speak. "ShadowClan is fine. We have a new apprentice, Blackpaw, who I am willing to bet is the best apprentice in this forest!"

I looked at Blackpaw, who looked embarrassed. "What?"

"I don't know," he said. "He's been acting like that, and I have no idea why!"

"RiverClan is doing wonderfully," Needletooth said. "Brookstar died last week, and I have not yet traveled to the Moonpool to get my nine lives. We also have a recent apprentice, Goldenpaw."

Leafstar, the WindClan leader spoke, "WindClan has a new apprentice and is thriving. However, we have an issue to address. Earlier today, a RiverClan patrol attacked WindClan borders. Needletooth, what is the meaning of this?"

"We did no such thing," Needletooth replied.

Yowls of fury broke out from the WindClan cats. RiverClan began hissing back insults, triggering the reactions from ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats.

"That filthy cheating son of a—"

"Blackpaw, no!" I cried, and the apprentice stopped himself. Luckily, no one heard. "I support you too, all of RiverClan seems stuck up," I added to Dirtpaw.

"I've got scars to prove it happened," he said grimly.

"Look," I breathed. Clouds were drifting over the moon, engulfing the clans in darkness.

"This gathering is over," Lionstar, my leader, said. "StarClan has signaled it." He moved to jump down from the tree, but froze. Screams unlike any sound I had ever heard came from all around the island, stirring a memory in me, as if it was half forgotten. A crash woke me from my thoughts; the thing was on the island.

"What is it?" I asked.

"No idea," Dirtpaw said. "But it makes more noise than a half-asleep badger."

The thing crashed into the clearing where the clans were. The clouds had parted slightly, allowing enough light to see well through. The thing was hideous. It had a bright pelt covering only part of its body **(A/N a bathing suit)**. I could tell it was female by its scent, but it was pungent. It stood upright on two legs, like the tales I heard about bears. What I guessed were its front legs hung by its side. The thing yelled something incoherent, and more crashing could be heard.

"Run!" Lionstar yelled, being the first to recover from the shock. No ca t needed to be told twice, and everyone scattered.

Blackpaw, Dirtpaw, and I pounded to the log, but the cats crowding on it suggested that it might break soon. "Come on," I muttered. "We'll have to swim."

"Are you on catnip?" Dirtpaw asked incredulously. More things broke through the trees. "Let's go for a swim," he decided.

"This way's the shortest part toward land," said Goldenpaw, coming by us. She still had a haughty attitude, but I didn't care. We plunged into the freezing water. It soaked through my fur in an instant.

"This—"

A loud crack interrupted her. The log that had carried cats over it for generations had broken, and the cat on it disappeared under the water with it. All the remaining cats on the island waded into the water to swim, along with the lucky cats that easily bobbed to the surface.

"We have to help them," Dirtpaw decided, swimming to where the log had been. We all followed him. Goldenpaw was the best swimmer out of us for by far. She swam faster and reached the sight before us, diving under to save a drowning queen. Other warriors were also diving, but they didn't have the endurance to dive to the bottom.

I took a deep breath and dove under. The water was clean for a lake, and it didn't sting when I opened my eyes. It was blurry, but that couldn't be helped. I swam deeper, spotting a cat lying at the bottom. I grabbed her, and my lung screaming for air, swam towards to surface.

"No one else is down there," a warrior called. "We have all of them."

Blackpaw and Dirtpaw helped me tow the cat to land. Luckily for us, we didn't see any more of the things.

We laid the she-cat on the ground, but something seemed to be odd about her. She wasn't breathing.

"She's dead," Dirtpaw said, confirming my suspicions. "She must have drowned."

"No," Blackpaw said, sounding odd as he stared at the tortoiseshell body. "She's dead, but not recently. The lake mush of preserved her body. I think she's been dead for half a year."

We all stared at each other. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this," I said quietly. "I promise you, and this she-cat."

"And the cat who killed her," Blackpaw said.

Dirtpaw and I stared at him.

"It seems like someone did," he began to explain.

"I know," Dirtpaw said. "I feel it."

"Me too," I added. "We'll all figure out what happened to her, no matter what."

"Agreed," the boy said.

**It's long, and I would have stopped writing earlier but it was getting really good (or at least I thought so).**

**Like I said at the beginning, please let me know if you like 1****st**** or 3****rd**** person better.**

**Any guesses on who killed the she-cat? I decided who as soon as I started writing it. It was weird, I had them go to save the drowning cats, and I decided, "Hey! I'm going to do this!" Just warning you, the fact on who the she-cat is isn't important, but who killed her is.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Dirtpaw's POV.**

**Review Reply: mooncloud-hmm, I never thought about that. I like the idea though. I might have to work it in.**

I fled from the scene, already working out an excuse in my mind. Everyone had left in a hurry; hopefully they would believe that I had to swim, even though it wasn't a lie.

"Dirtpaw, did you just get back?" my mentor asked as I entered the camp.

I nodded, hoping I looked more tired than I felt. My mind was reeling about the she-cat's body.

In the apprentice den, everyone was talking about the animals on the island.

"What do you think they were?" one apprentice asked, opening the question to everyone.

"Mutant badgers," another replied. "They reeked just as badly."

"They were two-legs," I said.

All the apprentices stared at me.

"Two-legs?" One apprentice, Eaglepaw asked. "Like what the Elders talk about?"

"Yeah," I said. I was feeling drowsy.

"How do you know?" Eaglepaw said, staring at me like I had just grown a fifth leg.

I wasn't really sure. It just seemed right somehow. "I dunno," I lied. "The Elders descriptions fit. Like with the bright pelts on parts of their bodies, longer fur on their heads, and standing on two legs." I yawned. "Night, I'm pretty tired."

"Dirtpaw, wake up."

My eyes opened to a beautiful tortoiseshell. She smiled, the scent of flowers coming from her.

I stared at her. "Who are you?"

"That would give away too much information, Dirtpaw," She breathed into my ear. "I'm glad someone found me, though."

I continued to stare at her. "You're the she-cat whose body we found."

"Yes, I am."

"Who killed you?"

"I can't tell you that, Dirtpaw. You must find out for yourself." She padded away.

Dirtpaw awoke, the scent of flowers still floating around him.

The day seemed to be in a fog. Hawktree told him more than once to pay attention, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about the clues he had found, what they might lead up to. He had a tortoiseshell she-cat's body, in a lake, and her visiting him in his dream. They didn't make sense.

His head spinning, he ate a mouse away from the other apprentices, talking about the two-legs at the Gathering. It seemed strangely irrelevant, what did it matter that two-legs had come? A she-cat had been murdered. It was far more important that a murderer was loose in the forest, wasn't it?

Unfortunately, I couldn't tell anyone. They would want to know why I was with a ThunderClan and ShadowClan cat, and I didn't want to have to explain.

I was out hunting on my own, wandering closer and closer to the RiverClan border. I wondered if I could talk to Blackpaw, he might have known what it added up too.

"Dirtpaw!"

I glanced up, groaning slightly when I saw that it was Goldenpaw who had called my name.

"Did the others get back to their clans? I couldn't find you after I helped get the cats out of the lake."

"Yeah, we're all fine," I replied, trying to figure out why she was being so nice.

She smiled. I studied her thoughtfully. Her eyes were blue. That was weird; I was sure her eyes were amber at the Gathering. I shrugged it off, figuring I was remembering someone else.

"What about your clan?" I asked nonchalantly. "How are they?"

"We're all shaken up over the things at the Gathering, but besides that, we're fine."

"The two-legs?" I asked without thinking.

"You think they're two-legs too?" Goldenpaw asked, surprised. "That's what I thought, but no one believed me."

I stared at the RiverClan apprentice in shock. "I only said it to the apprentices, but they didn't seem to believe me that much either."

"If we're both at the next Gathering, we can talk about it there," Goldenpaw suggested. "I should go. I've been out for a while."

"Bye," I said my head spinning as she loped off to her own camp. I turned, and began to trot back to my camp.

**I don't think it's very interesting, but it works. Why Goldenpaw was being so nice to a WindClan cat will be explained in the next chapter. Hehehe…**

**Sparrowflight**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Review Reply: mooncloud- Yeah, as soon as I read my review I could see the possibility. I'm definitely going to work that in. It'll throw in an interesting plot twist. Hmm, names. Probably two, Stone/Stormkit and Dustkit maybe. I'll think about it and let you know if I get any more.**

**Goldenpaw's POV**

I loped away from the WindClan warriors, feeling my heart throwing itself repeatedly at my chest. _What's happening to me?_ I asked myself, wondering why I had talked to the apprentice in the first place.

The WindClan tom had padded through my dreams the previous night, giving me affectionate looks and smiles, touching his nose to mine. I had awoken terrified, knowing that something was wrong with me. Ever since I had seen him at the Gathering last night, I hadn't stopped thinking about him. He was handsome, and from what I heard, caring and friendly.

I mentally shook myself. I knew the warrior code; I couldn't fall in love with a WindClan cat. WindClan was weak and pathetic. I would do much better with a RiverClan cat.

I tossed my head and stalked into the camp. Needletooth was snapping orders at kits, Blizzardclaw was sharing tongues in a corner of the camp, and the other apprentices were huddled by our den, whispering among themselves. They hadn't seen me enter, so I slipped silently behind one.

"If we kill her in her sleep no one would know it was us," one apprentice hissed.

"Yes they would! It's isn't a secret we hate the little freak!" Another snarled in reply.

"Have you seen her eyes?" the youngest asked. "They change color!"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, popping up behind them. I had heard enough. The reaction was hilarious. They all jumped, staring at me with huge eyes, the expression on each face identical. They had been talking about me.

I smiled. "It's getting late, night!"

They stared at me in shock as I entered the den, settling myself in my nest of moss. I cackled quietly to myself, knowing that I would be perfectly safe tonight. They would think I had told Blizzardclaw or Needletooth.

When I had nothing to keep me occupied, my thoughts turned to Dirtpaw again. How calm he had seemed while talking to me. It wasn't normal.

Dirtpaw trotted in front of me, looking back and purring each time I called out to him.

"Come on, Goldenpaw," he called. "Keep up!"

I ran faster, but I didn't get any closer. I cried out as brambles tore through my fur.

The picture changed. A pretty tortoiseshell stood in front of me smiling.

"Goldenpaw," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

I glared at her. "What do you want?" I asked, being as unfriendly as possible.

"You are one of the four," she said.

"The what?" I snapped.

"The four," she repeated. "You have to find the others."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked snobbishly. "Ask every cat in the forest if they received at dream from a tortoiseshell cat telling them they are one of the four?"

"No, you will know who they are when you see them." The she-cat padded away into the darkness, and I jerked awake.

A picture of Dirtpaw filled my mind. I wondered if he was one of the four, but shook it off. I had to come to terms with my own mind. I needed to work out my own problems first.

The most important one was that I was in love with Dirtpaw.

**Well, you know why she was being so nice to him. Just to clear up the record, they aren't really related, so there's no incest. Everything will be explained about that.**

**Please review!**

**Sparrowflight**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Blackpaw's POV.**

I sighed, swallowing the last bite of the mouse before standing up.

"Blackpaw," called Moldstar, walking past with a fake smile plastered on his face.

I tried to turn away, pretending that I didn't hear him.

It didn't work.

"How's the best apprentice in the clan?" Moldstar asked in his greasy voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I cringed. "Fine," I mumbled.

"There's no need to be shy, even if you're talking to the most important clan member!"

I tried to hide the distaste on his face, knowing that the queens were the most important. Without them, there would be no clan.

"Go rest," Moldstar continued, not noticing Blackpaw's discomfort. He gave me a last fake smile before leaving.

I tried to understand what his leader had said. I had just slept through the entire night, why did I need to rest more?

I shook it off as Grayfur padded up.

"Ready for training?" the old warrior asked, looking at me warmly.

"Yes," I replied. "What are we doing, hunting?"

"No, we're going to do some battle training," Grayfur purred.

I sized my mentor up, wondering if I would hurt him.

Grayfur led me to an area deep in ShadowClan territory. "No one comes here," he told me. "My mentor always took me here, and now I'm taking my apprentice here."

"Why?" I asked. The clearing was covered in moss and it was small, the trees encircling it grew up into a point. A hole was at the very center in the top, letting sunlight stream in.

"It's passed on to the worthy ones," Grayfur replied, no really answering my question. "When you're a mentor, you'll pass it on to the apprentice you have that you think deserves it. I was told long ago by my mentor that it was found by a she-cat named Tawnypelt."

"But why is it special?" I asked again.

Grayfur smiled. "Come here at night some time, and you'll see."

I nodded, knowing not to push my mentor any further, but wondering how much of what he said was true.

"Attack me," Grayfur said sharply. "Any way you wish."

I looked at my mentor, surprised at how serious he was. I bunched my muscles, crouching low to the ground and sprang.

It all happened very fast, and the next thing I knew Grayfur had pinned me to the ground forcefully for such a frail-looking cat.

"Try again," Grayfur said.

I looked at Grayfur with respect, and resumed my place opposite of him.

"I'll be easy on you this time," he added, and I nodded.

I crouched again, springing to Grayfur's side, planning on jumping on his back. Once again, he pinned me.

"Alright," Grayfur began. "You want to attack me from the front, as it's usually fair. In battle you don't fight fair." Grayfur licked his paw reflectively. "Did you see what I did to you when you attacked me the second time?"

"No," I replied. "It happened to fast."

"That is the move I'll teach you today," Grayfur said. "Watch, I'll show it to you."

For such an old cat, Grayfur could move quickly. He showed me the move in the full speed, and then slower.

"You see how I'm moving my legs?" Grayfur meowed, kicking them out. "Imagine the enemy cat there. I would be kicking him in the belly. What is the advantage of that?"

I thought. "Well, the air would be knocked out of him so he would be winded."

"Good. Then I can spring onto the cat, and he, still being winded, has to give up. Show me."

Concentrating hard, I kicked my legs out.

"No, swing yourself around!" Grayfur barked.

I nodded, spinning myself around on my front paws, kicking the invisible cat. I completed the turn and leapt on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Good," Grayfur said. "Now, normally, you would do that faster. Can you tell me what the advantage of that would be?"

I stared into the trees behind him. "They…wouldn't see it coming," I said hesitantly, remembering how I hadn't known what had happened when Grayfur had pinned me to the ground.

"Very good," Grayfur replied. He sighed. "We should get back to camp." He stiffened for a moment, his eyes twitching nervously from side to side. "Hide," he hissed hoarsely. "Don't come out until I say so."

I looked at him curiously, but obeyed.

"Oh, Grayfur," hissed a voice I knew to well. "I didn't know you came here."

Moldstar's gray and brown body slipped into the clearing, an unnatural light in his eyes, as I hid in the undergrowth.

"What are you doing here?" Grayfur snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"I am leader, the most important member of the clan, and yet you dare to question me?" Moldstar said coldly. "We both know that I never liked you, Grayfur. Now is my chance to…how would you say? Finish you off, perhaps?"

"You couldn't kill a kit with your fighting skills," Grayfur hissed. I flinched; I had never seen Grayfur act this way.

"I've killed plenty of kits."

"It doesn't count when someone else holds it down and you tear out its throat."

"We both know that I don't like ripping out throats. It draws too much attention."

"So tell me," Grayfur said, sitting down on the moss. "Why did you kill Brightfur?"

"Want some answers before you die?" Moldstar asked. "I suppose it can't hurt to give you them. To be honest, she was getting annoying. I killed her, and threw her in the lake."

I gasped, but neither cat noticed._ It was Moldstar who killed her, _I realized.

"So that's where Brightfur is now," Grayfur murmured.

"Now," Moldstar smiled. "I will let you live. No one will believe you, the words of a clan leader against an insane warrior! Who will they believe?"

Grayfur only smiled triumphantly as Moldstar left. He flicked his tail for me to come.

"How did you know?" I asked. "That we—I knew about the she-cat in the lake."

"This clearing is strange," the old warrior said mistily. "Sometimes…you just know things." He smiled.

I knew what he meant, but I didn't know how he knew it.

Grayfur smiled, his pointed teeth showing. "When you're a warrior come back here," he told me. "Everything will be different."

**Well, I know it seems like Grayfur's out of character, but the clearing changes things. It's special. Also, I know it seems like Blackpaw found out about Moldstar being a murderer a bit fast, but that wasn't meant to be a 20-chapter thing. Course, other things will be…**

**Review!!**

**Sparrowflight**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Streampaw's POV**

I cried out, trashing around. The pain was unbearable.

"Streampaw, Streampaw, wake up!" Someone shook me.

I opened my eyes, the mental pain still pounding in my skull, even though I couldn't remember what it was from.

"Are you okay?" asked Pinepaw, who was standing over me. He looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered, scrambling up.

A dark look hardened in his eyes. "Good," he snapped. "I don't want to have to take care of you."

I watched Pinepaw leave the den in amazement, wondering what was wrong with him. I shook my head to clear it, but instantly regretted causing myself the pain.

I screamed, feeling my legs shake, and fell backwards.

"Streampaw, come on, I need to speak to you."

I forced my eyelids open, standing up. All of the pain was gone. I felt like I was floating, never having to work to continue.

"I'm called Bluestar," the cat said. "I'm sorry you have to go through that suffering."

"What caused it?" I snarled, not in a mood to be nice.

"You weren't created naturally," Bluestar replied. "Firestar and I created you to save the clans."

"What if I don't want to?"

Bluestar closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "There are others too."

My eyes narrowed. "So?"

"You need to save the clans with them."

"Why should I?" I asked snottily, irresistibly reminding myself of Goldenpaw.

Bluestar squeezed her eyes shut again, clearly regretting coming to me. "Firestar and I gave all of you knowledge about things that are long forgotten."

"Wonderful," I snarled. "I'm a freak, created in an unnatural way, who knows about a bunch of things that no one else has heard of. Would you like to tie me down and kill me now so no one thinks I'm insane later?"

Bluestar's eyes narrowed.

"You never did tell why I'm having these head aches."

"It's part of how you have grown up. It shows that you're getting older and more complex."

I gazed at her angrily. "Is that what cats are to StarClan?" I spat. "Only a toy that becomes more complex as they get older?"

Bluestar opened her mouth, but I didn't let her reply.

"Well, maybe I won't save the clans. Maybe I'll just use these powers I have to take over the forest." I smirked at the look on Bluestar's face, and ripped myself from the dream.

I screamed, a pounding in my head crashing down on me. The dream had made me used to the bliss of no pain.

"Are you okay?" Cheetahpaw, another apprentice, asked. He looked scared.

"Yeah," I gasped, water streaming from my eyes.

"I'm going to get Fawnpelt," Cheetahpaw said, still looking terrified. "I'll send Pinepaw in to watch you."

I tried to argue, but ended up crying out instead.

Cheetahpaw had already left; Pinepaw was watching me, talking. Or at least, I think he was. I couldn't hear a word.

A roaring pounded through my brain, leaving me screeching and twisting. I saw Fawnpelt lean over me, her spotted fur glinting softly in the light filtering through the cracks.

Fawnpelt slipped something into my mouth, and I gratefully fell into the state of unconsciousness.

**I had a head ache when I started this, so that's where that came from. Poor Streampaw. And you got to meet Cheetahpaw! He's cool, even if I don't know if he'll be important yet. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Dirtpaw's POV**

I stumbled into camp, half asleep, my head spinning.

"Dirtpaw, you'll scare away all of the prey from here to ShadowClan," Eaglepaw complained. "I was just going to go hunting!"

"Sorry," I mumbled in reply. "I'm tired." Eaglepaw narrowed his eyes suspiciously. But I just walked away, not caring.

I collapsed in my nest, but found it hard to fall asleep then. I lay awake, knowing that I was exhausted, but unable to sleep.

"Sleep, Dirtpaw, you'll need the rest."

Oddly enough, whoever said that made me fall asleep in an instant.

I walked through the woods, which I realized was ThunderClan territory. I didn't panic though, I didn't even look warily around for patrols. I was cautious, though, and the twoleg scent that had been on the island surrounded me.

It was then that I noticed I had companions. On my right was Streampaw and a brown tabby tom, his fur touching Streampaw's, a look of reassurance on her face. On my left, I recognized Goldenpaw, her tail entwined with mine. She smiled up at me, looking worried but happy. Next to her was Blackpaw, a calico she-cat I didn't know next to him, he was reassuring her about something. I strained my ears to hear.

"They'll be fine," Blackpaw murmured to her, entwining their tails. "Appletail promised to take care of them."

"I know," the calico replied. "But still, if we don't come back…"

"We will," Blackpaw said, looking at her with a loving gaze. "I promise, I'll make sure you come back here."

"I know," the she-cat whispered. "I know."

I felt a twinge of jealousy. I could tell that Blackpaw and the calico loved each other, the kind of love that would make them travel miles to find each other.

_Will I ever feel that way?_

"Wake up!" I blinked, looking up at Eaglepaw, who was leaning over me. "Hawktree wants you, now!"

"I'm going," I told him, standing up, and walking into the bright clearing, cringing away from the light.

"Dirtpaw, good, this cat seems to know you," my mentor called, flicking his tail to a midnight-black cat.

I gasped, looking at the cat. "Blackpaw, what are you doing here?"

Blackpaw shifted uneasily on his paws. "I found something out."

I looked at him, a question reflecting in my eyes. He nodded.

"I'll handle it," I told Hawktree. "I'll be back soon." I flicked my tail to Blackpaw motioning for him to follow me.

After we were a suitable distance away, Blackpaw started speaking. "I found out about the she-cat. She was Moldstar's mate and he murdered her. Grayfur tricked him into telling. It was like he knew I needed to know."

I blinked. "Alright," I said, trying to remain calm. "We need to tell Streampaw."

Blackpaw nodded attentively.

"We should all try and meet at the Gathering."

"Right, I'll be there. I can't really pass the message on to Streampaw, though."

"We'll hope, I guess."

"Alright," Blackpaw nodded. "I need to go; I'm supposed to be hunting."

"Bye," I called as the ShadowClan tom ran off.

**It's been forever since I've updated this…**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Goldenpaw's POV**

Was that ShadowClan? It smelled like it, but it was diluted. I glanced back at the patrol, catching a last glimpse as they slid from view. It was mixed with a milky scent; it had to be a queen or a kit.

I paused, wondering if I should call for the hunting patrol, but quickly decided against it. I could deal with a queen or a kit.

I padded forward, peering cautiously through the damp leaves.

"Foxkit?" squealed a tiny voice.

I pushed my head through the grass, almost shocked to only see the terrified calico she-cat.

"Who are you?" I asked, allowing a hint of a snarl into my voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Ivykit," she said, her eyes wide with fright. "I got lost. Where's Foxkit?"

"Who's Foxkit?"

"He's my brother. Where is he?"

"I don't know," I whispered, suddenly realizing the trouble Foxkit could be in. "First, you need to go back to ShadowClan. Come on."

Ivykit huddled by my paws, stumbling beside me as I ran. I debated calling to the patrol, but didn't. I could handle taking a kit back to ShadowClan, after all. I wasn't helpless.

I paused instinctively at the ShadowClan border, flinching away that the disgusting stench. Didn't these cats ever bathe?

Despite my entire mind screaming for me to get out, I was fine with crossing. I could smell an old fox den, and squirrel. There weren't any patrols, so I had no choice but to walk straight into ShadowClan.

I easily found the entrance to the camp, the ShadowClan scent surrounded it. I walked right in.

Half of ShadowClan stared at me in shock, wondering why a RiverClan apprentice would walk into their camp without another cat with her. I can't blame them.

"I found this kit in RiverClan territory," I said haughtily. "I decided it would be best to bring her back."

"Ivykit!" a queen gasped, running over and licking the kit firmly. "Where's Foxkit?"

Ivykit shrugged.

"Where's Foxkit?" the queen snarled, spinning over to me. "What have you done with my kit?"

"I only found this one," I snapped, bristling.

"Oh, I'm sure. I know what you RiverClan cats are like. Full of deceit! We can't trust you for a second before you take advantage of us!"

"What?" I hissed. "I bring back your kit when I find her and you accuse me of stealing your other one!"

"Calm down," a black apprentice I recognized soothed the queen. It was Blackpaw, from the Gathering. "I doubt that RiverClan stole Foxkit, he'll be fine, and the patrols will find him."

The queen's fur laid flat. "I suppose."

"I'll take Goldenpaw back to RiverClan," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered to the ShadowClan apprentice. "For helping out back there."

He gave me a sideways look. "You brought Ivykit back. You didn't deserve those insults."

I had a sneaking suspicion that Blackpaw had hidden something in there. Maybe about Ivykit?

I smiled. "I guess not."

"You don't respond well to criticism," Blackpaw said quietly.

"I was raised with it all around me. I usually just hurl them back."

He shrugged. "But still, you shouldn't when you're in an enemy camp without anyone to back you up."

"I guess not," I replied, crossing over the RiverClan border. "I'll se you at the next Gathering."

"Bye," the black tom replied.

It felt nice to have a friend, even if it was a ShadowClan cat.

**Finally updated! Ivykit's going to be important. Anyone got guesses on why? Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Blackpaw's POV, almost right after Blackpaw took Goldenpaw back to RiverClan.**

"What were you thinking?" I snarled, glaring at Ivykit. She shrunk back, her eyes round with fright.

"Foxkit and I thought—"

"No you didn't. It was foolish, you both are almost apprentices! You should know better! The patrols are still out looking for Foxkit, just because you two can't obey the Warrior Code!" I spat venomously, feeling the anger coursing through my veins.

"I'm sorry, Blackpaw," Ivykit whispered. "I won't do it again."

My eyes narrowed into slits. "That's the point. You won't do it again. You shouldn't have done it in the first place. Sorry doesn't help."

The kit flinched, staring at her paws.

I hissed, stalking away, still fuming. _Of all the mousebrained things to do she goes over to RiverClan! StarClan, don't kits think at all? She knew the trouble she's get in!_

_Maybe you just don't want her to get hurt,_ an unhelpful little voice entered my mind.

_Of course I don't want her to get hurt!_

_For more personal reasons, _the voice replied. _Maybe because you love her._

I flinched at the accusation, knowing that it was true.

But Ivykit never needed to know that.

Grayfur slipped beneath me, throwing me to the ground.

"Keep your eyes—"

I twitched, looking around. "Grayfur, what is going on?"

I felt chilled to the bone.

"They're coming for me," my mentor whispered, spit bubbling um, foaming at the corners of his mouth. "You can feel them."

"What's going on?" I asked again, my voice slipping into hysteria.

"They left," Grayfur said softly. "For no reason, they just left."

"What's going on?" I asked again, my voice rising an octave. "What was that?"

"How strange, only star's can repel them," Grayfur muttered, turning toward me. "Blackpaw, it's time I should be completely honest with you." My mentor sighed.

"What?" I said, curious.

"I was abnormal as an apprentice. I didn't have any friends; all of the cats mocked me. I dealt with it. I always had strange dreams, silver cats and the stars. When I first came here, everything started.

"I started hearing voices, just faint whispers at first, but they became louder and clearer. I wasn't scared of them; I almost began to welcome them into my otherwise friendless existence. I started dreaming about the cats. They would talk to me, tell me things.

"I began to get scared, but didn't tell anyone. At first, I only heard small things, like I was going to catch a mouse or I was going to the Gathering.

"I started hearing actual prophecies. _ There will be four, kin of the stars, with knowledge beyond that of StarClan's. Together they shall win, apart they shall lose. Shadow, Thunder, River, and Wind will fight as one, each will fail, and black, silver, brown, and gold will win or fall together._

"The words scared me. I tried to get rid of the cats. I stopped visiting here, but nothing worked. I slowly began trusting the cats again, they weren't leaving, and they talked to me. They were my friends.

"My only friends."

**Poor Grayfur…he was all alone and friendless. He's becoming one of my favorite characters though. I was going to kill him a few chapters ago but decided against it. I'm glad that I didn't.**

**Anyway…Why did the things leave? Any guesses? And why did the cats talk to Grayfur?**

**Review!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Warriors.**

**Streampaw's POV**

I trembled, still weak from the headaches I had suffered over the past week.

"Maybe you should go back to camp," Cheetahpaw cautioned me. "I could take you back."

I shivered as a warm wind passed through me, chilling me to the bone. "Yeah, I'll go back to camp. You don't have to take me, though."

"I'm you're friend. I don't want anything to happen to you. You just seem…vulnerable."

"I'm not," I argued weakly, cursing my legs for shaking, ruining my argument.

"I'll take her back," Pinepaw declared, approaching from behind. "I was going back anyway, so you won't have to cut your hunt short," he added, saving himself.

"Oh, okay," Cheetahpaw replied, looking taken aback. "Let me know if anything happens to her."

I was too weak to glare at him for speaking to me like a helpless kit.

I attempted to walk on my own, but was forced to lean lightly against Pinepaw for most of the walk. He was quiet, not even slightly complaining about my pace.

I collapsed in the nest as if I'd been out for days with nothing to eat. Pinepaw sat beside me. Oddly enough, his presence soothed me. He'd never had that effect on me before.

Before I became engaged in to deep thought, I fell asleep.

I could hear water. It was smooth and glassy, moving too fast for me to even think of swimming. It frightened me. I could see foggy shapes of other cats prowling along the bank, but before the cam in focus, I tumbled into blackness again.

xxx

There was something unusual about this. The flame-red cat stalked along the edge of the sight-pool, searching it's depths for the answers.

"You haven't found anything, Firestar?" asked another cat, although this one was blue-gray.

"No, Bluestar," replied Firestar. "I can see nothing."

Bluestar sighed, walking around the pool, taking care not to touch the water. "We didn't plan this."

"No. It was a risk we had to take. The Clans needs something to save them. Even we, you walk among them, cannot control the stars."

"Seeing glimpses of the future?" Bluestar hissed, her voice strained. "What could cause this? The first thing I learned when I died was that the future wasn't set in stone. Now cats can see it!"

"I know," Firestar said his eyes troubled. "I can't see where there path leads, but I can see that what they see is true."

"This can't happen, Firestar," Bluestar said. "We can't let this happen."

"I know," the tom replied. "But we can't destroy them."

Bluestar nodded. "They are the Clans only hope."

"I didn't mean that," Firestar said grimly. "I meant that they are too powerful. StarClan doesn't control their fate anymore."

**I'm really sorry about updates. I'm swamped with school. The science fair's almost over. I'll really try to update soon!**

**Review!**


End file.
